Relief after the Battle
by S Corsette
Summary: After a hard days work of fighting evil criminals, two super heroines need a little help relaxing and Wonder Woman is just the person to help them. Contains Futa!


**Alright I finally got a new one out! Just a heads up, this one isn't as good as my others, it's just one big sex scene, short, and just wasn't all that much time put in it compared to the others, sorry but it's been a while since my last story and I really needed to get something out. **

**This is also my first time writing 'Dirty talk' I don't know how good I am at it. **

Super girl and Power girl took a sigh of relief as they threw themselves down on a large mattress. The two had just come back after a long furious battle against the tyranny of the evil Lex Luthor and his giant robot army.

The Justice League was called unto battle and they fought with all their might, finally they emerged victorious. The two young women were exhausted and they felt an all too familiar feeling between their legs.

"Damn… I really need to let one out!" Power girl breathed.

"Me too!" Super girl replied in heavy pants.

Power girl sat up in a quick motion, her hands rubbing up and down on a large piece of flesh that stood up tight against her suit and toned stomach. "If only…. Wonder Woman was here."

"I know…" Super girl replied as she lifted up her skirt showing how her own member was erect and bulging against her pink panties. "I need it soooo bad!"

"Maybe… we can…. Do each other?"

Super girl gave out a shy nod as she reached for Power girl's white one piece. The two blondes graved the other's erection and gave out a moan.

As the blush increased on their cheeks their fingers sped up, roaming the other's long penis in fast paced pumping.

The door was suddenly swung up in a quick motion, their standing in the door way was the one woman they both wanted to meet, Wonder Woman!

"Hey you too…" The Amazon smirked. "Looks like you two need to let out a little problem."

"Oh yes!" Super girl screamed as she and power girl let go of each other.

"Calm down." Wonder Woman said with an erotic aura. "Don't want that delicious and glorious…. _Drink_…. to go to waste." The tall, muscular woman breathed as she stepped in and closed the door behind her, locking it quickly.

Both Girls were up, their large erections pushing at their costumes as they struggled to get them out.

"Stop, let me do that for you." Wonder woman said as she stepped towards the two younger girls.

Both gulped as their struggle slow downed and the anticipation of what was about to happen sent shivers down their bodies making them push out their bodies more, sticking their futa-cocks in the tall black haired woman's face.

The Amazon licked her lips and gently, slowly took hold of the super heroine's lower body clothing. With teasing movements she slowly fumbled with the girl's raging hard-ons, only briefly rubbing her palms against the cocks.

Then Wonder Woman grabbed Super girl's panties in one hand and pulled them down, letting the cock flop free and almost whacked the woman in her face. Then she grabbed Power girl's one piece with her other hand and pulled it to the side exposing the girl dick to the fresh air.

There were sighs of relief among the two girls as the felt the constraints off and away and Wonder Woman also gave out a sigh as the sight of two quite large cocks was in her face. The Amazon took a deep breath in through her nose as she smelt the sweaty dicks to their fullness, already feeling herself get damp between the legs.

But just smelling them wasn't enough for this super hero and she placed a hand each on the two futa members, slowly pumping them. Then she licked the very tip of Super girl's cock, letting the girl groan out.

Power girl gave out a frown at the lack of attention, but that didn't last long as Wonder Woman gave a lollipop lick to the other cock head.

And with a large smile on her face she dove herself on full blowjob mode on Super girl's penis. The kyrptonian blonde let out a powerful moan as she felt the Amazon's mouth squeeze down on her member. It was only for a second as Wonder Woman quickly did the same thing to Power girl.

And she continued with this pace, only giving each girl a few seconds of her powerful lips as she switched back and forth between the two, all the time keeping a pumping motion going on.

"Your mouth feels so good!" Super girl screamed.

"It's the fucking best!" Power girl roared. With that, the powerful Super heroine grabbed Wonder Woman by the back of the head and slammed her full member down the Amazon's throat.

The Woman's eyes widened as Power girl viciously ravaged the back of her throat with her large dick. "Oh Fuck!" She yelled. "Fuck yes! This is so fucking good!"

Super girl, Disappointed by her friend throat fucking the black haired beauty, shoved Power girl backwards sending her flying onto the mattress and then replaced the big breasted blonde's cock with her own.

"Holy Shit!" Super girl screamed as she shoved her large erection down Wonder Woman's throat. "This is the Fucking best!"

Power girl wasn't amused as she grabbed Super girl by the shoulder and ripped the meat from the gagging woman's mouth sending spit flying everywhere. "What the Fuck!?" Power girl demanded.

"You're the one who took her first!"

Wonder Woman who was tired of being treated as nothing more than a sex toy grabbed both of the Girl's arms and crunched down, forcing both to look at her. "I think you're forgetting who I am." She said in a huff. "I may just leave for that little outburst." Of course that was a lie, Wonder Woman wouldn't be able to leave with the growing wetness on her pussy, but it was a strategy she learned to use to take back the control.

Both Power girl and Super girl stopped what they were doing. "No! Please don't!" Super girl pleaded. "Please we need you!" Power girl begged.

"Very well." The Amazon smiled. "Then let's continue."

"But who gets it first?" Super girl asked.

Wonder Woman picked herself up and walked over to the bed, as she sat she said. "Both." The tall woman spread herself out on the bed and pulled down her top, exposing her large bosom.

Both girls hurried over and took their places. Super girl, who was much more interested in the breasts that were much larger than her own, sat carefully on top of the woman's chest and placed her aching dick between the pillows of flesh.

Power girl stood at the edge of the soft furniture and, as Wonder Woman placed her head over the edge, quickly placed her cock in between her lips.

And the two were off, groans and moans escaping their heated bodies as the pushed against their sex object. Super girl who had grabbed Wonder Woman's breasts with both hands, trusted in and out of the soft piles of flesh, her cock head barley poking out of the mast as she rammed it home.

Power Girl however was much more forceful as she ravaged the amazon's tight throat with fast, hard shoves from her meat; the cock outline roughly shown on the bulging neck muscles.

"Oh, fuck!" Super girl bellowed out. "Your breasts are so soft and warm! It's like it's completely melting my cock!"

"It can't possibly be any better than her mouth!" Power girl cried. "I feel like my cock is completely in heaven, her technique with her tongue! Oh fuck, it's so good!"

Super Girl and Power Girl continued to use Wonder Woman's body in their lustful craze, trusting and fucking at an almost primal rush. But the feeling of pleasure warmed itself until the two were completely at their limits.

"I'm going to cum!" Power girl screamed.

"Me Too! Oh fuck!" Super girl howled.

"I'm Cumming I'm Cumming! I'm Cumming!" They roared as they both gave a final push and climaxed.

Wonder Woman gave out muffled screams as the two younger super heroines unleashed their full fury of seed. Super girl's hot sticky white mess coating her neck and face in slime until she pulled back and finished her orgasm by sending her semen all over the older woman's breasts. Power girl dug deep into Wonder Woman's throat and shot her sperm down in the Amazon's stomach with powerful spasms of gunk until pulling out and coating her last left out on the black haired woman's face.

The two girls gave out heavy pants as they struggled to regain themselves after such an intense orgasm. Super girl fell off of Wonder woman and slumped to the bed, Power girl sat carefully at the edge of the mattress.

Wonder Woman was still gagging out the left over seed as she sat up. "That was…. Amazing!" She gurgled through the white sticky gunk.

Super girl and Power girl gave out small sighs of agreement. "But the fun is far from over." The black haired Amazon breathed through her face full of another girl's futa cum.

Upon hearing this, the two girls were rock hard again, ready for the second round.

Wonder Woman reached down to her crotch and ripped the material away revealing her swollen pink pussy and the juices that flowed out. "Come on and get me." She proclaimed as she spread her legs apart giving the two the best view possible.

The two girl super heroes pounced on Wonder Woman, positioning their hard members at the sweet spots. Super Girl lifted the amazon and slid herself down on the bed's surface; Wonder Woman lifted her womanhood to the angry mushroom head. Power girl, who loved warm tight assholes, put her dong to the raven haired beauty's anus.

And with a push both dug themselves to the very core in a loud scream. Wonder Woman groped her large semen stained tits as the feeling of her holes being completely filled was almost too much pleasure.

Power girl and Super girl started pounding in almost instantly, working first in rhythm, one would pull out almost completely while the other stayed in then when pushing back in, the other would push out. Making sure that someone was always inside the Amazon.

"Oh fuck!" Power girl screamed. "Your asshole is soooo fucking tight!"

"And your pussy, it's hot and, oh fuck! It's completely wrapping…." Super girl stammered off as she groaned out in pure lust.

"Oh you two haven't felt anything yet!" Wonder Woman said.

The two girls who were penetrating suddenly gave out a large scream as the Amazon's pussy and ass tightened its grip on their cocks. "What is happening?!" Power girl cried. "It's like your ass is moving and constricting around my cock!"

Wonder Woman's face had a larger perverse smile on as she turned the tides against the two. "You really don't think I didn't have a few tricks up my sleeve! Us Amazons have been pleasing large Futa-cocks since the moment we turn four!" The smile widened as she pumped faster and harder against the two, making them scream in utter pleasure. "There is no way you'll be able to dominate me with such little experience!"

Super girl couldn't speak any longer, her tongue hung widely from her mouth and her eyes looked glazed over.

Power girl however tried to fight back but was thrown off by just how much Wonder Woman could please one's member with only her asshole! "How…. But why haven't you tried to use it before?"

"Because you were so inexperienced before." Wonder Woman explained through pants and moans. "There was no need, but you have certainly improved."

The Amazon suddenly screamed out as she felt Super girl's almost lifeless body suddenly spasm on the bed then she felt hot warm sperm filling her womb. "Yes Cum inside me!" She screamed as more and more were dumped into the love tunnel of Wonder Woman.

By the Orgasm of Super girl, Wonder Woman also came to her climax that tightened even more on the two girl's cocks which in turn made Power girl go absolutely crazy as she fired her seed deep in to the bowels of the Amazon.

Both Power girl and Wonder Woman continued to scream through their orgasms as semen was coaxed further and further into the superhuman woman, Super girl however was stilling shaking in her spasm as more seed was coaxed out of her dick.

Power girl was no longer able to continue and she fell backwards out of wonder Woman's anus as she shot her finally loads over the woman's beautiful back, Wonder Woman lifted herself off of super girl and let the girl shoot the last amount of her cum into the air landing in hair, face and sploshing back down on Super girl's lower body.

Wonder Woman let herself fall on the mattress as loads and loads of stinky white seed poured like crazy out of her pussy and ass. Power girl was lying next to her and said. "Damn…. That was fucking…. Amazing!"

"I… do my best." Wonder Woman panted. "You're defiantly getting better….. But you still got a ways to go until you can truly pleasure me."

Wonder Woman's last comment never got through as Power girl's gentle breaths came out in her deep sleep. Noticing that Super girl was too asleep, the Amazon grabbed a bathrobe and started to the door.

She stopped when she got their and turned briefly back to the two sleeping super women. "Someday…. Maybe, you'll please me like she did."

Then she left.

The End.

**Super sorry that this one came out so late, but I just didn't have much time to write while I was out. Hope you enjoy….. Oh and please vote on my poll.**

**Next time may include lolls, haven't truly decided on it yet maybe a star wars or a bleach one instead, just a heads up to those who may not like. **


End file.
